I Ain't Holdin' Back
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC SLASH Rei has a choice to make. It is between the two he has loved so long. Who will he choose? Or will his choice be made for him? PAIRINGS Kai x Rei & Rei x Lee. You have been warned.


A/N: I do not own BeyBlade and never will. Although I would love to have Kai. The lyrics to this song are in Bold, they belong to Bryan Adams. 44444 are scene changes. The pairings in this fic since it is SLASH are, Kai x Rei & Rei x Lee. Enjoy! - Naur

I Ain't Holdin' Back

Rei turned over and curled up with his back facing Kai. He felt so guilty for betraying Lee this way but it felt so right with Kai. He blinked away tears of frustration.

44444   
Kai lay with his arms behind his head, his red eyes staring up at the ceiling. With a sigh he turned over to Rei.

"What are you going to do when he asked you where the hell you've been?" He asked. If possible Rei curled up into a tighter ball and shook his head.

"I don't know…" Rei whispered.

It's 3 am – and I'm lying here next to you   
What cha gonna do?   
Will you tell a story – when he asks you where the hell you've been   
Or will you tell the truth?

Kai sat up and then got out of the bed and dressed. He gave Rei a glance before going into the over room.

"Get ready I'm taking you home," He said over his shoulder. Rei slowly stood and pulled his clothes on. His breath caught when he thought about going 'home'. Lee's house wasn't home… looking around he felt the familiar pang of loss as he walked away from the rooms he had come to know so well that were Kai's apartment.

Kai pulled up outside of Lee's house and waited for Rei to get off his bike. Lee came out to meet them an angry look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He demanded. He took Rei by the shoulders and gave him a couple of shakes. Kai's eyes narrowed.

"I…I met Tyson and the guys at a club for some dancing. Kai gave me a ride home," Rei replied.

"You lie! I can tell it!" Lee growled. Rei shook his head. Kai got off his bike and came to stand behind Rei.

"Kai… tell him. Tell him you were just giving me a ride home from the club," Rei said looking back at him with pleading eyes. Kai stared at Lee straight in the eyes.

"I gave him a ride home." Rei smiled. "Three hours go. He was with me since," He finished.

"KAI!" Rei exclaimed his eyes widening.

I ain't holdin back – I know where I stand   
I just want to be with you   
Ya gotta face the fact – baby I'm your man   
I've gotta get it through to you   
I'm fearless

Lee's eyes flared with fire as he glared at Kai. His fists balled up and his body tensed. Glaring at Rei he snarled.

"How could you?!" He hissed. Rei felt tears come to his eyes. "How long?"

"4 years," Kai told him. Once again Lee's eyes flashed in anger. Before Rei could react Lee was aimed and making his move to punch himself but Kai stepped in front of him and blocked the punch easily. He returned the favor though by punching Lee in the gut causing him to bend over as he tried to catch his breath.

Kai then turned back to his bike and climbed on. He put on his helmet and then looked at Rei who was still standing in shock by Lee. Their eyes connected and Rei's breath went shallow. Kai's eyes burned with fire he only saw when Kai was looking at him. Kai extended his hand out to Rei.

"Rei?" He questioned.

You don't have to hide – you don't have to share half your life   
With some other guy   
Baby we're so strong – ant it's been going on so long   
It's time to make it right – 'want you to spend the night

Rei stared at Kai's outstretched hand and then back at Lee's kneeling figure. He took a shaky breath and took a step towards Kai and his hand. But then he stopped and looked back at Lee. In one quick movement Kai had his helmet off and was off his bike taking Rei in his arms.

"I know where I stand with you in my heart Rei. I'm not afraid to fight him for you if that is what I have to do. What can I do to get that through to you?" Kai asked in a quiet but demanding voice.

"Rei…" Lee said slowly standing. Rei stared into Kai's eyes.

"Kiss me. I'm not afraid to make my choice now," He said with a smile. Kai smirked and kissed Rei right on the lips, right in front of Lee, who just looked away.

I ain't holdin' back – I know where I stand   
I just want to be with you   
Ya gotta face the fact – baby I'm your man   
I've gotta get it through to you   
I'm fearless


End file.
